


Millennium

by Erosanderis



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - X-Files, Case Fic, First Meetings, Investigations, M/M, Mulder!Bucky, Scully!Steve, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, murder investigation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosanderis/pseuds/Erosanderis
Summary: Agent Steve Rogers had spent the last few years teaching at quantico, until Fury reassigns him. He moves from his classroom to the basement to aid Agent James Barnes in his present of the X-files. Well, he’s actually there to debunk Barnes’s work. Their first case together sends them to Missouri to investigate the mysterious deaths in the area that resemble animal attacks. Rogers thinks it’s just that. Barnes, on the other hand, had his own theories. Rogers was going to have his work cut out for him.
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Millennium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FridaysAt9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysAt9/gifts).



> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> Since I am currently binging the X-Files, I figured why not write a stucky XxFiles AU. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Xoxo  
> -Kit

Agent Steve Rogers has worked for the FBI for a few years now. How he came to work there though, was a little unorthodox. Rogers initially went to medical school and received an MD. Instead of going into medicine as his family, his father in particular, would have prefered, he joined the bureau. He worked in Quantico for a while teaching in the academy. Rogers was known around the bureau for being the take-no-shit, pragmatic scientist. He wasn’t the type to believe in silly things like ghosts and aliens, which made his current situation a little odd. 

Rogers was sitting in Section Chief Furys office with Fury and two other men he didn’t recognize. One of the men was sitting wordlessly next to Fury. The other man was smoking a cigarette, leaning on the wall behind Fury. Rogers made a mental note of the ominous vibe the man gave off. 

“Agent Rogers, thank you for coming on such short notice,” Fury started. “We see you've been with us just over two years.”

“Yes, sir,” Rogers answered obediently.

“You went to medical school but you chose not to practice. How'd you come to work for the F.B.I.?” Fury questioned.

“Well, sir, I was recruited out of medical school. Um, my parents still think it was an act of rebellion, but, uh... I saw the F.B.I. as a place where I could distinguish myself.”

The third man sitting next to Fury chose this moment to join in the conversation. “Are you familiar with an agent named James Barnes?”

Curious as to where the conversation was headed, Rogers answered, “Yes, I am.”

Fury and the man shared a look, and Rogers knew it wasn’t a good one. 

“How so?” The man asked

“By reputation,” Steve explained. “He's an Oxford educated Psychologist, who wrote a monograph on serial killers and the occult, that helped to catch Monty Props. Generally thought of as the best analyst in the violent crimes section. He had a nickname at the academy... Spooky Barnes.” 

Rogers then directs his attention to the cigarette-smoking man and gives him a half smile. The man stared blankly and took a drag of his cigarette in response. 

“What I'll also tell you is that Agent Barnes has developed a consuming devotion to an unassigned project outside the bureau mainstream. Are you familiar with the so-called ‘X-Files?’” Fury resumed his line of questioning. 

Rogers, ever the skeptic, replied, “I believe they have to do with unexplained phenomena.”

“More or less. The reason you're here, Agent Rogers , is we want you to assist Barnes on these X-Files. You will write field reports on your activities, along with your observations on the validity of the work.”

The man smoking the cigarette stubbed it out in the ashtray, only to reclaim his position against the wall.   


“Am I to understand that you want me to debunk the X-Files project, sir?” Rogers asked.

“Agent Rogers, we trust you'll make the proper scientific analysis. You'll want to contact Agent Barnes shortly. We look forward to seeing your reports,” Fury stated, leaving no room for discussion. 

Rogers took that as his queue to leave the office and make his way to the basement where Barnes’s office is located. He took the elevator down, and moved to the secluded office towards the back. Rogers took a moment to steel himself for the possible impending train wreck. Then he raised his fist and knocked on the door. 

“Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted,” a voice that Rogers assumed belonged to Barnes called out. 

Rogers stepped into the room, both shocked and completely unsurprised by the scene before him. A brunette man, Barnes, was leaning over his desk. He appeared to be examining photographs. The walls were plastered with grainy images of UFOs, aliens, and cryptids. At least, that’s what Rogers assumed they were given his minimal knowledge about Barnes. The only discernible image in the room was a poster with a UFO proclaiming ‘I Want to Believe.” 

Realizing the Rogers had entered the room, Barnes looked up from his photographs to see who his visitor was. The first thing Rogers noticed about his new partner was his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue he’d ever seen. 

Barnes used said beautiful blue eyes to level Rogers with a glare. This prompted Rogers to introduce himself. 

“Agent Barnes. I'm Steve Rogers, I've been assigned to work with you.” 

Rogers extended his hand for Barnes to shake. Barnes stood from his chair to clasp Rogers' hand in his own and shake. 

He had a firm grip, Rogers couldn’t help but notice. Barnes was lively in very good shape. The slight muscle definition that was visible through his button down added to the theory. 

“Oh, isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded? So, who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Rogers?” Barnes asked, clearly unimpressed by the sudden appearance of a partner. It was as if he was daring Rogers to complain about being stuck with him. 

Rogers didn’t plan on giving him the satisfaction. “Actually, I'm looking forward to working with you. I've heard a lot about you.”

“Oh, really? I was under the impression... that you were sent to spy on me.” Barnes gave a sarcastic smile. 

“If you have any doubt about my qualifications or credentials, th-” Rogers paused mid sentence. 

Barnes had moved back to his desk, but remained standing. He moved his phone off a pile of papers, digging through it. He let out a quiet ‘aha’ when he found what he was searching for. 

“You're a medical doctor, you teach at the academy. You did your undergraduate degree in physics.” He paused, assessing the paper for a moment. “‘Einstein's Twin Paradox, A New Interpretation. Steve Rogers Senior Thesis.’ Now that's a credential, rewriting Einstein.”

Rogers was beginning to get fed up with his new partner. “Did you bother to read it?” He jabbed. 

“I did. I liked it.” Rogers just barely manages to hide his shock. “It's just that in most of my work, the laws of physics rarely seem to apply.”

Barnes walked over his desk and grabbed the pictures he was examining earlier. He handed them over to Rogers, promoting him to look at them. 

The photograph on the top of the pile is the body of a young woman. She looked as if she had been attacked by an animal. Her body was in the middle of the woods, surrounded by broken branches and violets. It looked too organized to be natural, it had to be ritualistic. 

Rogers quirked a brow at Barnes. 

“Her name is Nebula. The medical examiner determined her cause of death was exsanguination due to an animal attack.” 

“An animal attack seems like a pretty cut and dry case. What does it have to do with the X-Files?” 

“Keep looking through the pictures,” Barnes said in place of an answer. 

Rogers flipped to the next photograph. The crime scene depicted was nearly identical to the first. The only difference was the victim was a man. The large, muscular man had similar mutilation to the first woman. He was also surrounded by the same circle of branches and violets. 

He flipped through to the next few photographs. Each one resembled the others, only differing in victim. Rogers did notice that there was no clear victimology. The race and sex of the victims a was all over the place. The only consistency he could find was that they seemed to be around the same age. 

“What do you think?” Barnes eventually asked. 

“I do agree that it seems a little odd. How far apart were the deaths?” 

“A week between each.” 

“Okay. Any other connection between the victims?” 

“They all went to the same high school. Graduating class of 2010. Local PD is assuming all the other students that year are suspects.” 

“Makes sense. Though the deaths all seem to be caused by an animal, not a human.” 

Barnes smirked, “It does look like that, doesn’t it?”

“Do you have a theory?” Rogers asked.

“I have plenty of theories,” Barnes smirked knowingly. He then moved so he was standing next to Rogers. “Maybe what you can explain to me is why it's bureau policy to label these cases as "unexplained phenomenon" and ignore them. Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?” 

“Logically, I would have to say ‘no,’” Rogers stated matter-of-factly. Barnes nodded in response. “Given the distances needed to travel from the far reaches of space, the energy requirements would exceed a spacecraft's capabilities th-”

Barnes cut him off. “Conventional wisdom. Now, when convention and science offer us no answers, might we not finally turn to the fantastic as a plausibility?”

“The girl obviously died of something. If it was natural causes, it's plausible that there was something missed in the post-mortem. If she was murdered, it's plausible there was a sloppy investigation. What I find fantastic is any notion that there are answers beyond the realm of science. The answers are there. You just have to know where to look.”

“That's why they put the "I" in "F.B.I." See you tomorrow morning, Rogers, bright and early. We leave for the very plausible state of Missouri at eight A.M.”

  
  



End file.
